Tulpa
Tulpa is a seperate consiousness,some may call them imaginary friends.They have a form they use in your mind, which you can give them or let them make themselves and a personality unique to them that you build for them. You’re essentially making another person in your head, even if they aren’t physically a person.They can communicate with you through mind voice A tulpa is a complete you with a separate personality. ''' planning out a Tulpa' The first step is planning out a Tulpa decide what type of Tulpa you want to create.While it certainly helps to know how you want your tulpa to look and what personality you want it to have, it isn’t necessary. You can even use a loosely defined form like an animal, bird ,insect ,cloud or even orb of light etc and allow your tulpa to choose its own form later. You can do similarly with personality by not working much on it besides the tulpa’s ‘core’ personality. Or you can choose to not work on personality or form at all and see what your tulpa becomes. 'Creating a Tulpa''' To create a tulpa, you simply have to think about and spend time with a sentient being (a tulpa) that is living or being created in your mind or brain. Spending time with your tulpa is often called (tulpa)forcing or (tulpa)forming, but it isn’t forcing something onto your tulpa – it’s called forcing because you often work on your tulpa’s form, personality, etc. during this time and can spend it in any way you like. Sitting down or lying down and focusing on your tulpa as the main focus of your attention is referred to as active forcing or just forcing, while focusing on your tulpa while doing some other task is often referred to as passive forcing. Many people like communicating with their tulpa when they are thinking about them. This can help people concentrate on their tulpa, add some meaning to the sessions with them, can make the sessions more interesting, can make the tulpa more involved and can be useful in other ways as well. This is commonly referred to as narration. You can talk about anything, and not just narrate what is happening around you. You can talk to your tulpa in mind-voice or out loud, but it doesn't matter much to most tulpas. There are many ways a tulpa can communicate back: through head pressure, body language, emotional response, mindvoice etc. At first their thoughts or mindvoice may seem similar to yours, but they will get more and more distinct over time, so don’t dismiss them just because their mindvoice sounds like yours. If you can’t hear your tulpa yet, don’t become frustrated; it might be that they don’t want to talk, don’t have anything to talk about, you can’t hear them yet or you can’t discern their thoughts from yours. In other words, it doesn’t necessarily mean that you are doing something wrong. As you likely already know, tulpas often use form. This isn’t strictly necessary, but most hosts and tulpas prefer it this way. There are many reasons for a tulpa to have form, some of them being that you might be able to direct your attention to your tulpa more easily, or have a spatial representation of your tulpa. They will be able to interact in a mindscape/wonderland (this term will be explained later), have the ability to communicate by body language, etc. The form can be anything from a realistic (or unrealistic) human body, a humanoid form, an animal (again, realistic or not), to a cloud, energy or some other undetermined or abstract form. It isn’t necessary to have only one form – your tulpa can use more than that or they could just change form whenever they desire, like a shapeshifter. credits:-http://www.tulpa.info/creating-a-tulpa/ Category:ESP